Under the Mistletoe
by Aleu The Lunar Wolf
Summary: It's Christmas on the Diplo and Mirage and Cliff will do anything to get two curtain couples under the mistletoe. AlbelXNel, FaytXMaria


(( Ok it's snow day so I came up with this random fiction. Enjoy I guess ))

Disclaimer: They day Albel Nox skips through a field of flower happily hugging a pink My Little Pony doll while singing What a Wonderful World will be the say I own Star Ocean. Look forward to that day!

Under the Mistletoe

"It's called Christmas" Cliff said to the two people standing in front of him

"What?" asked a certain Albel Nox

"Christmas" Mirage repeated. "It's a time of giving" A small crossed the women's lips.

Maria nodded "A time were people give to each other"

Nel raised her eye brows "I've never heard of a holiday like that before" She looked at a tree in which Sophia, Cliff, Mirage, Fayt and Maria had decorated on the Diplo

Albel poked on of the glass balls hanging from a branch "And you put this stuff on a tree?"

"It's called a Christmas Tree Albel" Fayt said as he walked out the door

"Bah whatever fool" Albel said as he Maria and Nel walked out next.

A grin came upon Cliff's face. "So are we going to do it tonight? Which will we start with"

Mirage smiled "Nel and Albel first. They'll be the hardest. I'll talk to Nel and you talk to Albel"

Cliff suddenly frowned "Why do I have to talk to Albel" he said in a whining like voice.

Mirage punched him in the arm and glared at him. Cliff laughed nervously before slinking away in the direction Albel had gone. He found Albel polishing his claw

"Hey Albel!" he said

Albel looked up at him "What do you want maggot?" he asked

"To show you this" Cliff pulled out something.

"What is it?"

"It's Mistletoe"

"Mistletoe?" Albel looked at it and turned his head "Bah"

"Two people kiss under it" Cliff said "I know someone who'd you like to kiss"

Albel head shot toward the man. He fought back the blush and snorted "I don't like anyone worm"

"Nel Zelpher" Cliff said "Come on Albel. Everyone knows you like her!"

Albel glared hardened as he got up and walked away. Cliff shook his head

Meanwhile….

Mirage found Nel looking outside the window. "Thinking about it him?" she asked

Nel jumped back staring at the women. "Yeah…" she said softly

Mirage smiled "It's ok" she said taking out something "You can kiss him under this tonight"

Nel looked at it curiously. "What is it?"

"It's Mistletoe. Two people kiss under it" Mirage said "Stop Albel in the door way underneath it. Then kiss him"

Nel turned away "I don't think I can" she said

Mirage put her hand on Nel's shoulder "You can. Don't worry"

Mirage had then left and hung up the Mistletoe in the door way. Nel waited in there for Albel to come by. Finally he came.

"Let me through Zelpher" he said

Nel wouldn't move and pointed up word and he followed her figure. As soon as he saw it his face flushed red. It was too late to fight it back now. Nel had already seen his blush. Before he could leave Nel grabbed his face and kissed him. He soon responded by parting her mouth with his tongue. They released and stared at each other. Albel wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled her in for the second kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

Near by Cliff and Mirage gave each other a high five. Before the left they heard the last words they'd most likely hear for the rest of the night.

"I love you Albel" Nel said

"I love you too Nel" Albel responded picking her up and carrying her off into his room.

Mirage giggled as she headed off to talk to Maria. Maria was basically sitting boredly in the lounge staring out into deep space.

Mirage sat next to the young Earthling "So you remember what I told you of people do under Mistletoe right?"

Maria slowly turned her head toward Mirage. "Yeah I know" she said "But it's not like I have anyone to kiss"

"I think you do" Mirage chuckled

Maria's face flushed a bright red. "I…I..I have to go…do something…." she got up and walked out of the room rather quickly. Mirage sighed.

Cliff found Fayt fiddling around with something. "Hi ya Fayt!" Cliff gave him a slap on the back causing Fayt to choke.

"Hi Cliff" Fayt said still fiddling with something.

"So what are ya doing?" Cliff asked

"Making something" Fayt said

Cliff peeked over his shoulder seeing Fayt put a nicely cut sapphire gem stone onto a small gold plat. By his hand was a silver chain.

"Making that for Maria?"

Fayt suddenly stopped. How did he know? "Uh…."

"No use hiding it Fayt. I know a way you can give it to her"

Fayt quickly finished up by placing it on the silver chain and then into a little box. "How?" he asked

Cliff snickered. "Come with me and you'll see" (Hey that rhymed!)

Fayt waited by the tree. He waited for Maria who a few minutes walked by.

"Hi Fayt" she said

"H..Hi Maria. I have something for you. I know it's Christmas Eve, but still" Fayt said handing her the box.

Maria gasped when she saw what was inside. Looking up she noticed what was above them "Fayt it's beautiful" she said "Now look up"

Fayt looked up and what he way made his heart stop. Looking down at Maria he smiled. Taking her by surprise he slipped his hands around her waist and kissed her. Maria responded once she got over her shock. She wrapped his arms around his neck as his tongue parted her lips. She greeted it with her own tongue. Once they released Fayt took out the necklace and put it around Maria's neck. The joined hands and walked down the hall. Maria rested her head on his shoulder

Mirage and Cliff once again gave each other a high five. "I didn't think this would really work" Cliff said

"See? I told you it would work. How could you ever doubt me?" Mirage said

"Ah shut up" Cliff said looking away.

Mirage smile chuckled.

(( Bleh horrible. This is what happens when I'm bored on a snow day. Anyways -looks at Albel-

Albel: No your NOT having my left shoe women

Me: Give me it! -tackles Albel and runs away with his left shoe-

Albel: Get back here maggot!

Nel: ….just read and review people. I have to go get Albel's shoe back ))


End file.
